Peter Pan's Pirate Girl
by R a i n y s h i n e
Summary: Miku Hatsune is Captain Hook's neice. She is always stuck inside her room and wants adventure! One day Peter Pan shows up and kidnaps her. What will happen to her? Will she escape or fall in love with this boy? Miku x Len! (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I go outside?" A petite girl asked her Uncle, Captain Hook. She was stuck inside her room 24/7. Her room was big, but there was no adventure inside her room. Her uncle often got her some new books and scrolls to keep her entertained, but it wasn't enough for a girl with an adventurous heart. She wanted to sail the Never-seas, find treasure, and fight trolls or something. She never got to explore Neverland.

"Because of Peter Pan! That's why!" Her uncle growled. "Peter Pan is pesky little child and I want you no where near him."

"But-"

"No buts Miku! I love you dear, but I forbid you to go out of your room!" Hook gave her a pat on the head and left the room."

Miku groaned. She'd never seen this '_Peter Pan'_ before, but her uncle seemed to hate him. He was always messing up her uncle's ship. She could hear yelling and laughter from inside her room when he came on the ship. She had heard tales of Peter Pan and how he 'kidnapped' a girl named Wendy and her brothers. Was he evil or good?

Miku heard her door opened. She turned around. "Oh hi Mr. Smee!" she smiled. Smee was was her favorite person on board the Jolly Roger. He was kinda chubby,but he was very nice and kind.

"Here you go dearie! The captain got you some new books." Smee said, handing Miku some books.

Miku smiled and thanked him. Then she heard someone shout "Peter Pan!"

"Oh dear...Looks like Peter Pan's on-board. I'd better go check on your uncle." Smee ran outside Miku's room. Miku groaned again. It was always exciting when Peter Pan was on the ship. Well, it sounded exciting. She tried tried to open her door, but it wouldn't budge. "Smee must have locked the door when he left." Miku muttered. Suddenly the shouting stopped. "Aww...he left."Miku sighed. "Next time I'll definitely be prepared for Peter Pan."

"Haha! Take that Hook!" a young boy laughed.

"Peter Pan! You'll little rascal!I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Hook yelled.

"If you can catch me then you can do whatever you want to me," Peter Pan smirked. He flew away. It was so fun to annoy Hook. He came onto Hook's ship almost everyday to taunt and laugh at him. It entertained him. He's broken ever single room except one. He couldn't kick the door down since it was made of steel. He had always been curious about that room. What did it contain? Treasure? He wasn't sure, but he always heard groaning inside of that room. Maybe it was a golden pig! Hook loved golden things. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed.

Next time he'll be prepared to open that door."The item inside that room must be so special that Hook used a steel door, so maybe he'll get so mad that steam would come out of his nose and ears. I'd like to see that," Peter Pan thought. "I should bring Tink and the Lost Boys next time!".

When Peter Pan arrived home he started to look for Tink and the Lostboys. Tink was so small that it was hard to find he sometimes. "Boys! Tink!"

"Len where were you? Did you fight Hook without us. Again?" The boys asked running up to 'Len'. Len was Peter's real name. Only Tink and the lost boys knew. Peter Pan was his nickname since he flew and he was very mischevious.

"Yes I was fighting Hook and where's Tink?" He asked.

The boys sighed. One of the lost boys looked up and said,"She's at Pixie Hollow. She needs more Pixie Dust."

"Oh...well I need your help guys!" Peter said smiling. "There's a steel door on Hook's ship. I think there's something valuable inside, so I was thinking, if we got the thing inside that room we could get all of Hook's treasure in exchange for the special treasure inside that room!"

"Yeah, but why would Hook give up all of his treasure for just one treasure." A silver-haired boy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he will. This treasure must be worth millions!" Peter Pan responded. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter complete! The lost boys will be:**

**Piko**

**Nero**

**Luki**

**Gumo**

**Rei**

**Mikuo**

**And Rin is Tinkerbell! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey there cuties Cx I won't be updating this story much since I'm going back to school on the 12th. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"You wear the same thing everyday, so what's taking so long?!" Len asked a tiny blonde pixie.

"It's only been 10 minutes." The pixie looked up at Len and glared at him.

"More like 10 centuries..." Len muttered.

"Let's go now! We got some treasure to steal!" A white-haired boy said, tugging Len's arm. All of the Lostboys were going to Hook's ship. Except Luki and Mikuo. Mikuo was feeling really sick, so Luki decided to stay home to watch him. Len walked outside his hideout with the boys and Tinker Bell behind him.

Miku woke up and yawned. She walked into her tiny bathroom to change and freshen up. She threw on her long-sleeved blouse, black pants, and a pair of leather boots. Then, she sat on her bed and read a book while waiting for Peter Pan to come.

Miku had read at least five books already but Peter Pan still wasn't messing up the Jolly Roger. Suddenly Miku heard her uncle yell,"Peter Pan! Get the hell off of my ship!"

"Yes! He's here!" Miku thought. She jumped off her bed and got a bobby pin out of her hair. She shoved her bobby pin inside the key hole. "Why isn't this working?"Miku glared at the her door knob. Miku kept trying until her door started to shake. Miku backed away from her door. "What did I do?" Miku asked out loud. When the door finally opened she saw a bunch of boys in front of her. Before she could speak she the strangers stuffed her into a brown sack. "What the hell?! Bastards! Let me go!" She screamed.

"UNCLE! SMEE! HELP ME!"Miku yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry up and let's go!" Miku heard someone say.

"When I get out of this bag I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"Oh shut up." She heard a voice say to her.

Miku shut her mouth and stayed still until someone took the sack off her. "Where am I? Who are you?" Miku instantly asked the mysterious people.

"My name is Len, but I'm better known as Peter Pan and you are in my secret hideout." A blonde boy replied.

Miku gasped. "Peter Pan?!"

"Len! I thought you said the treasure was special. This girl isn't special!" A golden-eyed boy said, glaring at Len.

"Hey! I'm special in my own way!" Miku glared at golden-eyed boy.

"Rei, just be quiet. Maybe she could useful."Len said, eyeing the teal-haired girl. "Her eyes are so green..."Len thought.

"What are you going to do to me?" Miku asked. She was getting a little scared.

"You'll see..." Len replied, smirking.

* * *

**Chapter completed! Thanks to Awesomeangel! This is kinda short. I know (_ _ll)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter Pan's short strange attack Hook went to check on Miku. He heard something clank and a loud scream, so he went to check up on his niece. When Hook came closer to Miku's room he noticed the door was on the ground and there was a not on the door:

_Dear Hook,_

_If you want your 'treasure' back then you have to give us twenty golden diamonds. You also have to give us the diamonds in a tutu and pink tights. You have three months to give us the diamonds. If you fail to give it to us the diamonds then we will sell your treasure._

_- Peter Pan and the Lostboys_

Captain Hook glared at the piece of paper. Golden Diamonds were very rare. Wait. There was this one island with a bunch of golden diamonds. What was it called? Skull Rock? Cannibal Cove? Pixie Hollow? Hook tugged on his blue hair and sighed and walked out of Miku's room. She must be happy now. Being free and all... He tried to forget about Miku and relax and little, but he couldn't. He went inside his room and locked the door. He opened his closet. "No where is that tutu?"

* * *

Miku walked around the hideout. It was pretty big. It was cozy looking. Then she heard some coughing. Miku headed to the room. She opened the door and gasped. There was a boy inside that looked like the male version of her. He had short teal hair and green eyes. His nose was pretty red too. "Um...Hello..." She waved awkwardly. The boy looked at Miku.

"Who are you?" He automatically asked. He sneezed then coughed again.

"M-my name is Miku Hatsune." She mumbled looking at the teal-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" He sneezed. "Mikuo Hatsune."

Miku tilted her head. "Green eyes, teal hair , same last name... weird..." She thought. "Nice to meet you , Mikuo." She said, smiling. Mikuo smiled back at her.

"She seems nice and pretty. Where'd she come from?" He thought.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hey, Mikuo! Are you feeling better?" Len asked.

"No. I feel the same as yesterday..." Mikuo mumbled.

Len frowned. "Aww... I hope you feel better." Mikuo smiled at Len. "I see you've met our hostage." Len smirked. Miku glared at him. Len simply laughed.

"Hostage?" Mikuo tilted his head.

"Yup. She's Hook's niece." Len said.

"Hook's niece? I thought you said you were getting treasure or a golden pig or something." Mikuo said.

"I did get treasure. It's pretty crappy, though." Len said, pointing at Miku.

"Hey! Crappy? If I'm so 'crappy' then why don't you just return me?" Miku asked Len.

Len laughed. "You're crappy to me, but your special to Hook."

"Isn't that blackmail?" Miku glared at Len again.

Len laughed again and walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**

**_School is so tiring! How long has it been since I've updated this story? _**

* * *

"What to do..." Len thought as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't go back to Captain Hook's ship because he might have something dangerous planned like bombs or flying sharks. Len shuddered. Was Hook even going to try to get his niece back? Or was he just going to leave her here with Len? Hook didn't launch any attacks or anything yet. He didn't know where Len's hideout was, but still. Len expected an attack or something. Len sighed and walked out of his room and into the living room. There he saw the tiny tealette girl sleeping on the ground. "She is really pretty." He thought eyeing the girl.

She had long eyelashes and teal silky looking hair that he wanted to run his fingers in. Then his eyes landed on her pretty pink slowly leaned near Miku and pressed his lips onto hers. Her lips tasted nice...like cotton candy. Suddenly Miku's eyes snapped open. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"N-nothing!" Len said backing away from her. His face turned red as a tomato. "I was j-just um...looking for um...my penny!" Len stuttered. He chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Okay then." Miku said, closing her eyes. She went back to sleep.

"She believed that? She's so naive..." Len thought. He shook his head and picked Miku up. She was light as a feather. Len kicked his door opened then set Miku down on his bed.

"Sweet dreams, Miku," Len said. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. As he walked out he bumped into a smiling Luki.

"You like her don't you?" Luki said, chuckling.

"What? No! I don't like her! She's mean and she hates me." Len glared at Luki.

"Right..." Luki didn't believe Len.

"Seriously! I don't like her." Len yelled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, right?" Luki asked, smirking. He wasn't really going to ask Miku out. She was pretty, but not his type. He liked quiet and smart girls. Miku was seemed smart, but she was not quiet at all!

Len felt something snap inside of him. "N-no! Of course not! You can do whatever you want to her and I wouldn't care." Len turned and walked away from the pink-haired boy.

Luki chuckled to himself. "Len likes Miku~" He sang.

"I heard that!" Len yelled.

:::::::::::::

"I got 12 golden diamonds! Eight more to go!" Captain Hook ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. He was so happy. He just needed eight freaking more diamonds! He was going to try and find golden diamonds in Wonderland. Wonderland was far, but he heard there were many treasures there, so he might as well go there and find some extra treasure.

"I got your tutu and tights, captain!" Smee opened the door holding a pair of yellow tights and a frilly pink tutu. "Why do you need these?" Smee asked Hook.

"Umm... I'm going to make a treasure sack out of them," Hook said, smiling. Smee would have to believe him because the whole crew knew he was in love with treasure.

"Oh! I see. But couldn't you just use the empty potato sacks?" Smee asked, frowning.

"Yea, but I wanted to get more creative!" Hook was sweating.

"Good for you Captain! It's nice to see you happy and artistic after the incident and all." Smee smiled and left the room.

Captain Hook sighed. Smee would probably forget about the 'treasure sack' later. He was getting older after all. Hook went out onto the deck and yelled," Set sails for Wonderland!"

* * *

_**I'm so sleepy -_- At least I finished this chapter. I'm going to try and get some sleep now ~ Night cuties!**_


End file.
